magnificent_sevenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Magnificent Seven (2016 film)
| narrator = | starring = Denzel Washington Chris Pratt Ethan Hawke Vincent D'Onofrio Byung-hun Lee Manuel Garcia Rulfo Martin Sensmeier Peter Sarsgaard | music = James Horner Simon Franglen | cinematography = Mauro Fiore | editing = John Refoua | studio = Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Village Roadshow Pictures LStar Capital Escape Artists | distributor = Columbia Pictures | released = September 23, 2016 | runtime = 133 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $90 million | gross = $162,360,636 | preceded_by = | followed_by = | website = | amg_id = | imdb_id = 2404435 }} 'The Magnificent Seven' is a 2016 American western film directed by Antoine Fuqua, written by Nic Pizzolatto and Richard Wenk. It is a reimagination of the 1960 western film of the same name, which in turn was a remake of the 1954 Japanese film ''Seven Samurai. The film stars Denzel Washington, Chris Pratt, Ethan Hawke, Vincent D'Onofrio, Lee Byung-hun, Manuel Garcia-Rulfo,Martin Sensmeier, Haley Bennett and Peter Sarsgaard. It is the final film of composer James Horner, who died the previous year after composing a part of the score; his friend Simon Franglen completed the music. Plot After a greedy industrialist Bartholomew Bogue kills her husband and vows to drive out the people of Rose Creek, Emma Cullen employs protection from seven outlaws, bounty hunters, gamblers and misfits – Sam Chisolm, Joshua Faraday, Goodnight Robicheaux, Jack Horne, Billy Rocks, Vasquez, and Red Harvest. As they prepare the town for the violent showdown that they know is coming, these seven mercenaries find themselves fighting for more than money. Cast The Magnificent Seven *Denzel Washington as Sam Chisolm *Chris Pratt as Joshua Faraday *Ethan Hawke as Goodnight Robicheaux *Vincent D'Onofrio as Jack Horne *Byung-hun Lee as Billy Rocks *Manuel Garcia-Rulfo as Vasquez *Martin Sensmeier as Red Harvest Other characters *Hayley Bennet as Emma Cullen *Peter Sarsgaard as Bartholomew Bogue *Luke Grimes as Teddy Q. *Matt Bomer as Matthew Cullen *Jonathan Joss as Denali *Cam Gigandet as McCann *Sean Bridgers as Fanning *Billy Slaughter as Josiah Appearances *Sam Chisolm *Emma Cullen *Matthew Cullen *Josh Farraday *Red Harvest *Jack Horne *Abraham Lincoln *Teddy Q. *Goodnight Robicheaux *Billy Rocks *Vasquez |creatures= |events= |locations= *United States |organizations= *President of the United States |species= *Human |vehicles= |technology= |miscellanea= }} Advertising and marketing Banners The Magnificent Seven (2016 film) banner.jpg|Banner. The Magnificent Seven (2016 film) banner 2.jpg|Banner 2. Posters The Magnificent Seven (2016 film) poster.jpg|Poster. The Magnificent Seven (2016 film) poster 2.jpg|Poster 2. The Magnificent Seven (2016 film) poster 3.jpg|Poster 3. The Magnificent Seven (2016 film) poster 4.jpg|Poster 4. Promotional Photos Promotional Videos THE MAGNIFICENT SEVEN – International Teaser Trailer (HD)|International teaser trailer. THE MAGNIFICENT SEVEN - Teaser Trailer (HD)|Teaser trailer. THE MAGNIFICENT SEVEN – International Trailer (HD)|International trailer. THE MAGNIFICENT SEVEN - Official Trailer (HD)|Trailer. THE MAGNIFICENT SEVEN - For Hire (In Theaters September 23)|TV spot. THE MAGNIFICENT SEVEN Character Vignette - The Outlaw|Vasquez character vignette. THE MAGNIFICENT SEVEN Character Vignette - The Warrior|Red Harvest character vignette. THE MAGNIFICENT SEVEN Character Vignette - The Assassin|Billy Rocks character vignette. THE MAGNIFICENT SEVEN Character Vignette - The Hunter|Jack Horne character vignette. THE MAGNIFICENT SEVEN Character Vignette - The Sharpshooter|Goodnight Robicheaux character vignette. THE MAGNIFICENT SEVEN - The Seven (In Theaters September 23)|TV spot 2. THE MAGNIFICENT SEVEN Character Vignette - The Gambler (Chris Pratt)|Josh Farraday character vignette. THE MAGNIFICENT SEVEN Character Vignette - The Bounty Hunter (Denzel Washington)|Sam Chisolm character vignette. THE MAGNIFICENT SEVEN - Army (In Theaters Friday)|TV spot 3. THE MAGNIFICENT SEVEN - Impossible (In Theaters Friday)|TV spot 4. Links and references External links * * Category:Films